L honteux secret
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Depuis qu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry était un honteux secret. Et bêtement, il pensa que ça allait s'arranger, que c'était un nouveau départ. Mais c'était sans compter sur son incapacité à écrire, à lire, à compter...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre : **L'honteux secret

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **Depuis qu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry était un honteux secret. Et bêtement, il pensa que ça allait s'arranger, que c'était un nouveau départ. Mais c'était sans compter sur incapacité à écrire, à lire, à compter...

**Beta : **Amandine

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Commencé (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Haru est en train de l'écrire_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1100 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**L'honteux secret, chapitre 1**

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Pétunia allait sortir chercher le journal pour pouvoir le donner à Vernon pendant que celui-ci déjeunerait. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, la mère de famille ne découvrit pas le quotidien favori de son mari sur le paillasson, mais une corbeille. Une vieille corbeille qui ressemblait à ceux que leurs grands-parents avaient, avant. Cependant, dans celui-ci, il n'y avait pas les bonnes confitures de sa mamie, ni son bon pain dans un torchon. Il y avait seulement un amas de couvertures. Après avoir regardé s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, la sœur de Lily finit donc par s'agenouiller et écarta légèrement les couvertures découvrant tout d'abord une lettre. Mais en la prenant, quelque chose bouge dans les couvertures, la faisant sursauter. D'une main tremblante, Pétunia les écarta davantage, dévoilant tout d'abord de petites mains, puis en redressant légèrement le regard vers le haut du panier, elle vit de jolis cheveux de la couleur du plumage des corbeaux. Finissant par enlever une des couvertures, la bonne mère de famille finit par apercevoir un nourrisson qui avait approximativement un an.

\- Quelle horreur, souffla Pétunia en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Qui a bien pu t'abandonner ici…

Soufflant la même berceuse qu'elle chantait tous les soirs à son Dudley, la moldue rentra chez elle, laissant sur son paillasson la panière avec le journal de son mari. Continuant de murmurer la mélodie au petit être qui dormait dans ses bras, elle s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle à manger en callant l'enfant sur ses genoux et ouvrit l'enveloppe. C'était un papier qui semblait jauni par le temps, comme s'il venait d'une autre époque et l'écriture était gracieuse avec ses lettres arrondies.

\- Qui écrit encore des lettres à la main, souffla-t-elle, légèrement amusée.

_Madame Pétunia Dursley,_

_J'aurai aimé vous le remettre en main propre, ne pas le laisser sur le pallier de votre maison comme un enfant abandonné._

_Malheureusement, je pense me douter que vous n'aviez pas très envie de me voir, ni même d'entendre parler de moi. _

_Cependant, j'étais dans l'obligation de vous laisser cette lettre pour que vous sachiez à quelle point votre sœur, Lily Potter anciennement Evans,_

_A été courageuse tout comme son époux. Je voulais que vous sachiez que lorsque Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps_

_Est rentré dans leur maison dans l'objectif de les tuer, ça n'a pas empêché Lily de protéger son garçon au prix de sa vie. _

_Aujourd'hui, vous êtes la dernière personne, le dernier membre de la famille du jeune Harry James Potter. Et pour Lily, je vous demanderai de _

_Prendre soin de lui comme si c'était votre deuxième enfant. _

_Mais vous devez également savoir que durant l'attaque, l'amour de votre sœur pour son enfant a défait Lord Voldemort, Mais il va revenir._

_Pas tout de suite, mais un jour, Harry ainsi que votre famille seront confrontés à un grave danger. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry doit rester_

_Chez vous, peu importe vos sentiments envers notre monde, Lily ou ce petit garçon innocent car ce sera votre seule protection. Tant que le _

_Jeune Harry sera chez vous, les mangemorts et Voldemort ne pourront pas vous attaquer._

_Alors protégez-le et aimez-le._

_Directeur de Poudlard_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Paralysée et perdue, le regard de la moldue se tourna vers l'orphelin tandis que des larmes envahissaient ses prunelles marron. Ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant, elle retint ses sanglots, manquant de s'étouffer, mais son corps tendu réveilla le petit garçon qui plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les siens, la faisant pitoyablement couiner.

\- Pétunia ? interpela son époux en arrivant près d'elle. Qui est ce garçon ?

Perturbée, elle n'écouta pas son époux, hésitant entre lâcher l'enfant ou le serrer davantage. Dieu seul savait à quel point Pétunia avait détesté le monde magique, le monde qui lui avait volé sa sœur, qui l'avait rendu fade à côté de la superbe Lily. Elle avait vu ses parents s'extasier véritablement devant la petite sorcière alors qu'elle, la fille normale qui était rentrée dans une école normale, n'avait eu que des sourires polis. Des sourires qui s'étaient agrandis en se tournant vers la grande et magnifique Lily Evans.

\- Je les ai haï durant tellement de temps, souffla finalement Pétunia sous le regard interloqué de Vernon. À la fin, j'ai même oublié que c'était ma sœur, je voyais juste une étrangère se pavaner, me voler mes parents. Je voulais tellement qu'elle disparaisse que j'ai tout jeté : les photos de nous deux, le moindre cadeau, le moindre souvenir. J'étais devenue une enfant unique et Lily était devenue la peste qui devait disparaître… Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'étais heureuse, pas parce que j'avais eu un coup de foudre pour toi, mais parce que Lily n'avait encore personne et moi si… Je voulais absolument te présenter aux parents la première, leur montrer à quel point, moi aussi, j'avançais dans la vie, devenant une femme, une adulte accomplie. Je voulais tout réussir mieux qu'elle. Mais elle aussi avait trouvé quelqu'un, quelqu'un de gentil qui l'aimait réellement alors j'ai voulu avoir Dudley mais encore, elle est également tombée enceinte. Je l'ai tellement haï, j'ai souhaité sa mort tellement de fois… Puis mes parents sont morts, je n'avais plus aucune raison de faire semblant de l'apprécier alors je suis venue habiter chez toi définitivement et durant les nombreuses années qui ont suivi, je n'ai jamais pensé à elle… J'étais heureuse. J'avais la sensation d'avoir gagné ce marathon…

Ses sourcils broussailleux froncés, Vernon s'assit à côté Pétunia, jetant un petit coup d'œil vers l'enfant avant de poser sa main par-dessus celle de sa femme, la caressant tendrement.

\- Tu parles de l'anormale ? demanda gentiment celui qui travaillait dans une usine de perceuse.

\- Oui, de ma petite sœur, elle… hésita Pétunia, les larmes dévalant ses joues pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison. Elle est morte avec son alcoolique d'époux… Je m'étais toujours dit que si elle disparaissait un jour, je serais comblée. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu après tout. Mais je ne me sens pas heureuse, ni même malheureuse, je me sens… je ne sens rien du tout.

\- Ta sœur était une anomalie qui n'était rien à côté de toi, souffla Vernon en essuyant les trainées humides sur le visage de son épouse. Tu es toute ma vie avec notre fils et tu ne vivras plus jamais dans l'ombre de qui que ce soit. Je te le promets.

Émue, Pétunia embrassa son homme, oubliant presque l'enfant sur ses genoux. Du moins, c'était avant que celui-ci se mette à pleurer, faisant sursauter les Dursley, les sortant par la même occasion de leur bulle.

\- Et lui, c'est donc, commença le gros homme avec hésitation avec une mine dégoutée.

\- Le fils de ma cinglée de sœur, annonça Pétunia, mais il a l'air… normal.

\- Ou peut-être que son anomalie va se réveiller en vieillissant, siffla froidement Vernon, faisant pleurer davantage l'enfant. On ne peut pas le garder.

\- On le doit, répondit la mère de famille en posant le petit-être sur la table, essuyant sa jupe avec un air écœuré.

\- Et pourquoi donc on s'embêterait avec cette chose, s'exclama l'oncle du nourrisson. On ne leur doit rien, on peut le poser dans un orphelinat.

\- Non, refusa Pet, c'est notre seule protection fasse à Voldemort, un monstre encore plus dangereux que les autres. S'il s'éloigne de nous, Voldemort pourrait nous atteindre et faire du mal à Dudley ainsi qu'à nous.

\- Donc nous sommes forcés de nous en occuper, siffla le moldu. Il est tout bonnement hors de question que je paie quoi que ce soit pour lui ou que les voisins l'associent à nous. De plus, nous avons un enfant magnifique qui a besoin de nous et je refuse qu'il se sente délaissé à cause de… ça.

Hochant la tête, Pétunia afficha un sourire, un vrai sourire en voyant que finalement… elle avait battu sa sœur à son propre jeu, en voyant que la parfaite Lily Evans n'était plus la première, elle était morte ainsi que son alcoolique de mari et son stupide enfant était maintenant chez eux. La vie pour Pétunia ne devait devenir que plus belle, si on ignorait l'obligation de s'occuper de cette chose pleurnicharde.

**XxxxX**

\- Vernon ? appela Pétunia. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sursautant, l'homme se cogna la tête contre le plafond du placard, lâchant un râle de douleur sous le couinement effrayé de sa compagne.

\- Et bien, commença le moldu, la tête douloureuse, je prépare la chambre pour le monstre.

\- Dans le placard ? questionna la sœur de Lily, surprise. Ne devrions-nous pas…

\- Je ne vais pas enlever la salle de jeu de mon fils ! s'exclama Vernon. Il en a besoin pour être heureux. Je me trouve déjà fort sympathique de gâcher mon temps pour aménager une chambre à ton neveu, il ne manquerait plus que ça rende mon fils malheureux.

Aménager était un bien grand mot. Surtout lorsque l'on regardait le simple matelas posé au sol, une couverture toute fine et les verrous ajoutés au placard pour enfermer l'anomalie en cas de… magie.

\- Je trouve ça… très cosy, affirma Pétunia avec un faible sourire. Ce sera très pratique si jamais un voisin veut venir prendre le thé chez nous.

\- Où s'il devient gênant ou s'il s'en prend à notre fils ou à nous avec son anormalité, ajouta Vernon en prenant l'enfant des bras de Pétunia pour le mettre dans le placard. Il sera très bien ici… Même trop.

Fermant la porte du placard sous l'escalier en ignorant les pleurs du bébé, il alla dans la cuisine pour se prendre un grand verre d'eau tandis que sa femme se mettait à préparer le diner, ignorant également les sanglots de jeune Harry qui ne se doutait pas encore que ce n'était que le début.

XxxxX

\- Nous n'avons pas encore déclaré que nous avons Harry à notre charge, stressa Pétunia en jouant avec un fil de sa robe de chambre.

\- Et on ne le fera pas, ajouta Vernon, tournant la page de son livre.

\- Mais on le doit bien ! s'exclama la moldue en essayant de rencontrer le regard de son mari. Il devra bien aller à l'école pour apprendre à…

\- Je te l'ai dit Pet, interrompit l'ouvrier de l'usine de perceuse. Je ne payerai rien que ce soit frais de scolarité, cantine ou uniforme pour ce petit monstre. Donc la solution est simple, pour ne pas payer tous ces frais, il n'ira pas à l'école.

\- Mais comment il va apprendre à lire s'il ne va pas à l'école ? demanda la femme, anciennement Evans.

\- Eh bien, sourit Vernon, il n'apprendra pas. Mais notre bébé, si. De toute façon, Potter va rester dans ce placard la plupart du temps, savoir lire et écrire ne lui servirait à rien. Et il est hors de question que mon Dudley ait honte d'aller à l'école à cause de son cousin. Je ne lui imposerai jamais ça… et toi non plus.

**XxxxX**

Ses petits yeux émeraude étaient plongés depuis plusieurs heures dans le noir à la recherche de sa maman et de son papa. Mais personne n'avait ouvert la porte, personne n'était venue le chercher. Alors épuisé, il s'endormit malgré sa couche sale, ses joues encore humides et sa peur grandissante pour les ténèbres qui semblaient l'avaler peu à peu.

* * *

Et voici ma nouvelle fanfiction ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus ?

J'ai été super contente de voir toutes les reviews sur le nouveau chapitre "Être un bon fils", j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant ! (la relation entre Severus et Harry me fascine dans cette fanfiction).

En tout cas, je suis trop heureuse de vous revoir après tout ce temps ! (j'espère que vous n'êtes pas mort d'impatience ?!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre : **L'honteux secret

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **Depuis qu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry était un honteux secret. Et bêtement, il pensa que ça allait s'arranger, que c'était un nouveau départ. Mais c'était sans compter sur incapacité à écrire, à lire, à compter...

**Beta :** Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (3000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : En cours d'écriture par JustPaulinHere_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 5 : Pas commencé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : En cours _

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : En cours (100 - 200 mots)_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : En cours (400 - 500 mots)_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**L'honteux secret, chapitre 2**

* * *

_TOC TOC TOC_

\- Mon chéri, appela Pétunia, tu peux aller ouvrir le temps que je finisse de préparer à manger.

Voyant que son garçon ne l'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision en mangeant des popcorns et en buvant du soda, la mère de famille se dirigea vers la porte, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Cependant, lorsqu'elle découvrit qui se trouvait sur son paillasson, son expression changea du tout au tout, devenant haineuse en un instant.

\- Toi, siffla-t-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche pour être sûre qu'aucun voisin ne les voyait discuter ensemble. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas revoir une personne de ton… espèce ? Et encore moins chez moi !

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir Pet, répondit Severus d'une voix froide, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas ici pour toi, mais pour ton neveu, Harry James Potter, qui n'a toujours pas répondu à Poudlard pour signaler sa présence le 2 septembre. Mais je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mon neveu ? s'exclama madame Dursley, faussement surprise. Harry n'a jamais habité ici, nous l'avons déposé à un orphelinat dès que nous l'avons découvert sur le pas de notre porte. Crois-tu réellement que nous, des honnêtes gens, nous aurions accepté que cette monstruosité vive chez nous ? Que cette monstruosité côtoie notre garçon ?

À cette remarque, le rictus de Snape s'agrandit légèrement. Pet n'avait décidément pas changé, toujours aussi stupide et mauvaise à tel point que le maître des potions se sentait presque nostalgique en la fixant. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être la sœur d'une sorcière si gentille que sa Lys ?

\- Vraiment ? murmura le directeur de Serpentard en s'avançant légèrement, faisant reculer la sœur de Lily. C'est étrange parce que Monsieur Dumbledore m'a certifié qu'il était bel et bien ici. Me permets-tu de vérifier par moi-même ?

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre sa réponse, il entra dans la demeure de la famille de Potter, découvrant des murs recouverts de papiers peints avec des roses et toutes sortes de fleurs, le faisant intérieurement grimacer. Sur presque tous les meubles du salon, il y avait de multiples cadres avec des photographies de son énorme mari, de la moldue ainsi que de leur fils, mais aucune ne montrait le jeune Harry. Pourtant, le potioniste parvenait à sentir sa magie dans cette maison. Elle semblait assez faible et agitée, comme s'il était encore un bébé et que son énergie ne s'était pas « éveillé ».

\- Tu n'as aucun droit d'entrer chez moi ! s'exclama bruyamment Pétunia en le suivant, furieuse.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais, répondit Severus en entrant dans la cuisine suivie par la moldue, parcourant la pièce du regard à la recherche de la moindre trace d'un second enfant ici.

En entrant dans le salon, il découvrit un jeune garçon de l'âge d'Harry, qui était sans aucun doute Dudley Dursley. Il semblait vouloir avaler tout ce qui passait sous sa main et Severus craignait même qu'il se mette à s'attaquer aux meubles. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de lui sous les hurlements de sa mère tout en affichant une mine dégoûtée en voyant la quantité de calories qu'absorbait le jeune homme en un seul repas. Il serait étonnant que Dudley passe les 18 ans avec une telle hygiène de vie.

\- Monsieur Dursley, puis-je vous interrompre quelques minutes dans votre… repas pour vous demander si vous savez où se trouve votre cousin, un certain Harry James Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, couvrant la voix venant de la télévision.

\- Placard, se contenta de dire Dudley, distrait par la technologie moldue tandis que Pétunia commençait doucement, mais sûrement à pâlir.

Haussant un sourcil face à cette impolitesse, il éteignit l'objet moldu d'un coup de baguette, faisant sursauter le garçon obèse qui se tourna vivement vers lui dans une colère ridicule.

\- Soyez plus précis, grogna Snape, je ne tiens pas à faire tous les placards de cette maison.

\- Heu… Je voulais dire… Je voulais dire que je ne connais pas… Je ne connais pas Harry Potter… enfin, Harry James Potter, hésita le jeune moldu, de toute évidence, prêt à s'évanouir tandis que ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de voyager entre lui et sa mère.

\- Quel dommage, souffla le directeur de Serpentard en sortant doucement sa baguette de sa manche.

\- Ne t'approche pas de mon fils, sale monstre, siffla Pétunia en se mettant devant son bébé. Potter est dans le placard sous l'escalier. Prends-le et ne reviens jamais !

Affichant un rictus, il se détourna gracieusement de ces moldus détestables, se dirigeant vers ledit placard. En arrivant près de celui-ci, il sut aussitôt qu'il était au bon endroit. Non pas grâce à la faible magie qui allait difficilement à la rencontre de la sienne, ni même à cause de la respiration saccadée qu'il pouvait entendre, mais à cause du nombre impressionnant de cadenas présents sur la porte. Retenant un grognement ainsi qu'une grimace de dégoût, il agita distraitement sa baguette d'un geste du poignet précis, ouvrant d'un seul coup chaque fermeture.

Redoutant ce qu'il allait voir, Severus prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de tirer d'un coup sec la porte du placard. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien à part les ténèbres. Fronçant les sourcils, il illumina l'intérieur de la… « chambre » d'un sortilège informulé. Aussitôt, la noirceur disparut, dévoilant un garçon minuscule qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur. Hormis le fait que cette pièce soit un placard, on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ceci une chambre, pas alors qu'il y avait juste un matelas aussi épais qu'un parchemin, une maigre couverture trouée et quelques jouets abîmés par-ci par-là. Non… définitivement, ce n'était pas une chambre. Même les prisonniers à Azkaban avaient un véritable lit. Se reconcentrant sur le gamin, Severus se demanda par quel miracle ses vêtements pouvaient encore tenir sur lui, ils semblaient être à deux doigts de se décomposer.

Prenant une énième bouffée d'air, il s'avança dans le petit espace, faisant couiner de crainte l'enfant face à lui, l'immobilisant plus sûrement qu'un stupefix.

\- Monsieur Potter ? interpella Snape. Voulez-vous, s'il vous plaît, sortir de ce placard ?

_« Pitoyable »_, critiqua immédiatement Severus en entendant son temps glacial. Encore heureux qu'il ait dit s'il vous plaît, sinon on aurait presque cru qu'il était en train de punir le fils de son ennemi. Le professeur de potion avait prévenu Dumbledore qu'il ne savait pas être gentil, encore moins avec des enfants – et certainement pas avec le fils de Potter –, mais évidemment, le vieil homme n'en avait que faire. Et dire qu'il allait devoir garder l'enfant tout l'été… Magnifique. Essayant vainement d'adoucir sa voix dans un raclement de gorge de gêne, il ajouta :

\- Je suis ici pour vous retirer de chez vos moldus, informa le potioniste. Vous viendrez habiter chez moi. Vous aurez une chambre, trois repas par jour et même un ami pour jouer tous les jours.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant son propre discours. Il détestait parler, encore plus pour dire de telle chose. Severus préférait crier « 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! », c'était bien plus satisfaisant et simple. De plus, cela avait l'avantage d'illuminer sa journée. Nul besoin de faire attention à ses mots et à l'intonation de sa voix. Là, il avait juste l'impression d'être affreusement maladroit, que chacun de ses mots était plus dur qu'il ne le fallait. Retenant un soupir en voyant que l'enfant ne bougeait pas, il s'assit par terre, retenant une grimace de douleur. Le parquet n'était pas des plus confortables, mais s'il fallait ça pour le convaincre. Eh bien, soit.

\- Si vous ne vous plaisez pas chez moi, vous pourrez revenir ici, accorda finalement Severus en croisant puérilement ses doigts dans son dos, je vous le promets.

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut avoir encore échoué. Mais le garçon avança prudemment vers lui, les yeux légèrement plissés à cause de la lumière avant de murmurer :

\- D'accord.

Soucieux malgré sa maladresse, il tendit sa main au petit sorcier pour l'aider. Voulant l'empoigner pour se lever, Harry tendit la sienne. Cependant, elle se referma dans le vide. Avant que Potter ne se renferme sur lui-même, Snape l'attrapa et le força à se lever. Le brun devait avoir la même vue que son idiot père, mais Pétunia n'avait pas dû s'embêter à lui donner des lunettes. Severus n'était même pas sûr que ce gosse ait déjà vu un professionnel de santé. Après tout, il avait l'air de passer le plus clair de son temps dans sa « chambre », pourquoi aurait-il besoin de lunette dans le noir ?

\- Avez-vous des affaires à prendre ? demanda finalement le professeur de potion d'une voix légèrement plus… gentille.

Hochant timide la tête, le petit sorcier retourna dans son placard et prit sa couverture avant de revenir vers l'homme habillé de noir qui ne dit rien en voyant le peu de possession qu'il avait. L'invitant à avancer vers la sortie, le potioniste s'arrêta quelques secondes devant Pétunia, braquant son regard froid dans le sien, la faisant couiner.

\- Crois-moi, Pétunia, quand je te dis que ça ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois que tu me verras, siffla froidement Severus, la faisant reculer dans un nouveau gémissement, avant de reprendre sa route. Sauf que la prochaine fois, je pourrai peut-être venir avec les autorités.

**XxxxX**

\- Bienvenue chez moi, monsieur Potter.

Immobile, le jeune garçon resta au milieu de la grande pièce à vivre, ne sachant que faire hormis baisser la tête. Severus lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa propre enfance aurait dû l'aider, mais entre être un gamin battu et un adulte qui devait aider un gamin battu, il y avait une différence. Heureusement pour lui, peut-être que Blaise parviendrait à le détendre. D'un geste précis, il envoya son patronus prévenir le jeune homme que son invité était arrivé.

Aussitôt, les marches d'un escalier se mirent à craquer, faisant se contracter davantage Potter tandis que l'héritier des Zabini apparaissait à l'entrée du salon, tiré, comme à son habitude, à quatre épingles.

\- Severus, salua celui-ci avant de s'avancer vers l'enfant de son âge et de tendre sa main. Je m'appelle Blaise, Blaise Zabini, je suis ravie de t'accueillir chez nous.

Durant ces salutations, sa voix resta maîtrisée bien que légèrement joyeuse.

Comme dans son placard, Harry observa la main tendant la sienne avec hésitation, se demandant sans aucun doute s'il allait une nouvelle fois avoir l'air ridicule. Mais le noir ne lui en donna pas l'occasion de se ridiculiser et prit sa main, la serrant fermement.

\- Harry ? souffla celui-ci. C'était la première qu'on l'appelait ainsi, mais le monsieur qui était venu le chercher était tellement persuadé que c'était son nom. Son oncle, quant à lui, préférait le nommer « Monstre », « Anormal », « Garçon », « Déséquilibré », …

\- Enchanté, Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le jeune Potter se sentait bien. Cependant, il savait que cela n'allait pas durer, sa tante lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois comment elle l'avait trouvé : « Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai cru que tu étais un petit garçon normal… puis tu as fait des monstruosités et j'ai vu ta noirceur… Aussitôt, je t'ai détesté ». Et un jour, Harry savait que le monsieur ainsi que Blaise se rendraient aussi compte de sa « noirceur » et ils le laisseraient, ils l'abandonneraient. Sauf que cette fois, son oncle ne le reprendrait pas et il serait seul dans un monde flou où il ne saurait pas lire ni écrire.

Ignorant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il tenta de sourire au garçon face à lui, ayant la vague impression de faire une grimace.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A la prochaine !


End file.
